The development and universal adoption of self-destructing, or single-use, needles and syringes could prevent the casual re-use and sharing of these devices. Development of such syringes for prevention of blood-borne transmission of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) and other pathogens has been advocated since at least 1984. A number of such devices have been patented that appear to be practical, effective and economical. Nonetheless, production and widespread use of self-destructing syringes has not occurred. A "Conference on Self-destructing (Single-use) Hypodermic Syringes" is proposed with the goals of evaluating the concept and current designs, stimulating further development, and exploring impediments to implementation. Specific issues to be examined include (1) the state of the art of self-destructing syringe design; (2) potential effectiveness of self-destructing syringes for the prevention of needle-sharing among injected substance abusers; (3) their potential utility for reducing inadvertent spread of infectious organisms in the course of health care delivery and vaccination programs; (4) relationships between the development of self-destructing needles and the development of needles that automatically protect health workers from accidental needle sticks; and (5) socio-legal and pragmatic issues that might argue against such a "technological fix" to the problems posed by reused syringes among both licit and illicit users. The conference will be held in New York City on the campus of NYU Medical Center for 1.5 days around April 18-19, 1991. A total of 150 registrants is expected with the audience comprised of persons from the academic community, including those engaged in the study of substance abuse, medical engineering and epidemiology; the business community, including syringe manufacturers and individual inventors; the World Health Organization; and the federal, state and local governments, including persons from the National Institute on Drug Abuse, the Food and Drug Administration, the National Institute on Occupational Health and Safety, the Centers for Disease Control, departments of health and district attorneys offices.